


暗夜黎明（中C）

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	暗夜黎明（中C）

克拉克的感觉并不好，他从未真正引导过哨兵，毕竟超人卡尔这个身份并不需要向导的能力。好累啊，他伸手抚平男人紧皱的眉心，哥谭的暗夜骑士呼吸浅淡，心跳的节奏趋向稳定，显然是陷入了深眠。氪星人飘了起来，悬浮在半身缠了绷带的男人上方。鲜红披风自然垂落，似是眷恋般扫过男人的身体，而后一点点离去。气流冲击带出音爆，蝙蝠洞外天光大亮，蓝色身影直直向北，未曾回头。

本该深眠的男人半睁了眼，灰蓝的眼瞳里波光流转，辨不清情绪。

佩里还是一如既往的刻薄，克拉克推了推眼镜，埋下头，专注于体育版的新闻撰写。忽而人群骚动，克拉克还听见了几声尖叫。“他就是我们的顶头上司吗？”“那个哥谭的花花公子？”“那个至今还没有结婚的钻石王老五！”“天呐，他好帅！”

克拉克只来得及看见黑色风衣的一角消失在电梯口，他甚至没有看我一眼。他有些失落，但还是继续着手上的动作。

哥谭的富N代好像爱上了大都会的环境，或者说，爱上了大都会的美人。韦恩先生和莱克斯成了好朋友，派对一个接着一个，绯闻一波接着一波，星球日报的娱乐版被占的严严实实。克拉克揉了揉有些胀痛的额角，他实在是不想听公司里的女同事谈论那个男人，可是他好像有些控制不了自己的超级听力，噢，天呐，连露易丝也……

为什么反派现在都这么消停了？氪星人又一次救下被困在树上的猫，实在是不想回去编新闻。跑车疾驰的马达声由远而近：“嘿！超人！”那熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音带着戏谑，卡尔瞥了一眼副驾驶座上妆容精致的女人，一句话也不想说。布鲁西宝贝看着车前路面上隐约可见的裂缝，不由得为自家向导喝了把彩，这情绪控制能力是真的好啊。不过呢，男人一手握着方向盘，一手厌恶的擦过唇角，抹去女人留下的黏腻唇膏，想起小记者柔软清爽的吻。精神连接都绑定了，还想跑，当我不记得吗？

克拉克撑着下巴，如释重负般点下保存。离下班还有三分钟，小记者将自己的东西归好，开始盘算今天晚餐要吃什么。“肯特！”佩里的声音几乎穿透了整个办公室，天啊，他就不能用电话吗？拉奥在上，不会又要加班吧。主编神色微妙，“韦恩先生让你去他办公室。”

电梯内的数字跃动着，小记者拽了拽自己的衣角，当金属制的门打开，他几乎是立刻就感受到了失控的哨兵精神力。他来不及细想，白色的幼猫已经先一步如闪电般冲进半掩着门的总裁室。男人半解了衬衫，神色茫然的望向克拉克。这是怎么回事？克拉克将高定的衬衫一把扯落，如海洋般广阔而又平静的向导精神力全面展开。“克拉克？”灰蓝色眼瞳里是满满的疑惑，偏偏又该死的柔和，哨兵和向导的连接有很多种，一般战斗中只是短暂的精神力融合，他和布鲁斯上次的精神连接已经是最后一步，那是伴侣间都不一定有的精神绑定，这种绑定一般意味着永生相伴，生死不离。而拥有这种绑定的伴侣，克拉克看着似乎仍在精神世界和现实中挣扎的男人，反正精神世界里都做过一次了，再多一次，也不会怎么样。

法兰绒的格子衬衫掉落在光滑洁净的大理石地面上，氪星制服的拉链被略有些颤抖的手拉开，雪白的躯体就那样暴露在男人的面前，献祭一样的，他吻上男人略微凉薄的唇。就像是被点燃了一样，男人站了起来，将向导压在深色的办公桌上，文件被扫了一地。细密的吻从眼睛到嘴角，深重的吮吻在脖颈处留下痕迹，而后湿软的舌舔舐上了早已坚挺的乳尖，酥麻感窜过，小记者一下就软了腰，一双颀长的腿绷得直直，整个人都被拢在男人身下。略宽的线条到腰部突然收窄，哨兵爱怜的抚过身下人紧实的肌肉线条，一条腿挤进向导已经略微有些分开的双膝，热烫的手掌隔着一层内裤拢住已经有些情动的地方，引得身下人一阵挣扎。

克拉克有些受不住，现实和精神世界还是有些不同的，他在现实中从未有过这种经验，就连自渎也是难得，男人熟稔的手法让那处涨的生疼，棉质的内裤已经湿了一块。他抱住男人的后颈，低低喘息。

男人抬起头，灰蓝色的眼在昏暗的室内熠熠闪光，哪里还有方才的茫然。克拉克在羞恼的同时也松了一口气。内裤被男人慢条斯理地拉下，双腿被架高，露出紧闭的后穴。那里的肌肉有些不自觉的挛缩着，他当然知道接下来会发生什么。骨节分明的手指曲了起来，恶意地轻敲着那处，唤起精神深处的记忆。那里收缩了一下，克拉克捂上了脸，身体深处泛起痒意，哨兵熟悉的味道勾起向导的热潮，男人探进手指的时候竟没有受到多大阻碍，那里已经有些湿了。透明的粘液沾在手指上，拉出暧昧的丝。

两根手指在内里分剪扩张，修剪的恰到好处的指甲轻轻搔刮着敏感的内壁，而后旋转着进的更深。小记者突然弓了腰，那个凸起被指甲搔过，连带着前端颤巍巍的吐出更多透明的粘液。男人看着他的反应，牙齿轻轻咬上殷红充血的乳尖，舌尖舔弄着已经张开的乳孔，就好像那里真能分泌什么东西一样。

“克拉克……”那男人贴在他耳边唤他的名字，“我毕生的伴侣。”空虚的地方被填满了，那不疼，事实上他很少会感觉到疼，只是涨的难受。他能感觉到内壁被一点点撑开，能听到男人的呼吸屏住，能感受到性器之上跳动的血管。他一惊，连带着浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，绞紧了后穴里的性器。引得男人倒吸一口凉气，一把扣住他的腰，大力地抽插起来。克拉克被顶的有些意识恍惚，勉强分出精神去思考，他以为自己一不小心又用上了哨兵的能力，可是布鲁斯并没有表现出被冒犯的样子，精神链接也好好的存在着，向导素在无意识地平稳输出。可他的感官为何变得如此敏锐？

这是精神链接给你带来的好处。他听见男人平稳的声音，你的精神领域再一次扩展，可以兼容哨兵向导的能力了。那声音忽远忽近，而胯下的动作愈发激烈起来，喘息声沉重，肉体撞击在一起，发出淫靡的声音。这可比精神领域里的那一场要刺激多了，克拉克咬上了男人的肩膀，尖锐的虎牙刺破了皮肤，铁锈的味道充斥了口腔，男人并没有因为疼痛而停下动作，只是闷哼了一声，整个人压了上去，将性器顶到了更深的地方。

他们做完的时候已经是晚上八点多了，克拉克被抱在布鲁斯怀里，用手指追逐着月光，“我饿了。”他将头靠在男人的肩膀上，语气里颇有些委屈的意思。

“那回家吧。”布鲁斯揉了揉小记者凌乱的黑发，“阿尔弗雷德会准备好晚餐等我们的。”

“好。”


End file.
